Meï
Meï is a member of the IRIS Network living in Hillys City. She is the editor and distributor of their newspaper, IRIS. IRIS Meï is in charge of the editing and distribution of the IRIS reports on Hillys, working with great efficiency to publish new material as soon as it comes in. She also appears to have some medical skill, as shown by the initiative and speed with which she is able to save Double H's life. When Jade joins IRIS Meï becomes her direct link from the field to the network, in constant voicemail contact to keep her updated and receive her reports. When her ally and friend, Double H, goes to investigate the Alpha Section's operations in the Factory, Meï receives his initial photographs and journal entries. However Double H suddenly goes dark, leaving them short of enough evidence to publish, and fearing for his life. Jade is quickly brought in to complete the mission, and much to Meï's amazement Double H eventually reestablishes contact with them. Despite the abduction of Pey'j, Jade succeeds in wrapping up the report, and they publish it as IRIS 513 before she even gets back. However when the two reporters return to the den Double H is on the verge of death with the DomZ spore infection, and collapses as soon as he arrives. Meï and Nino immediately jump into action to stabilize him. Meï carefully prepares and administers their last dose of antidote, and they manage to save him just in time. Jade and Double H next perform an extensive investigation of Slaughterhouse sector, and Meï is able to publish IRIS 514, exposing the human traffic to Selene as overseen by the Alpha Section. With each publication the network wins more Hillyan supporters, including the Governor. After receiving a distress call from the Chief, the reporters travel to the Moon to find Pey'j and publish a final report. During this time the den is again contacted by Pey'j, believed to be dead, and Meï quickly calls Jade to reassure her. Their plan succeeds, and with the live broadcast of IRIS's last report the Hillyans finally rise up in rebellion to oust the Alpha Section. Hahn, Meï, and Nino swiftly join the attack force who fly to Selene to support Jade, but the Hillyans are lured into a trap and captured by the DomZ. However after a fierce battle Jade manages to defeat the DomZ High Priest, thereby liberating all the captives. Hurrying to join her in the throne room, Meï and the other agents are present in time to witness their wondrous triumph over the DomZ conspiracy. Profile Meï is a Felis sapiens, with striking pale blue skin, dark hair and large, olive-colored eyes. Unassuming and soft-spoken, she is content to let others do the talking, while her quiet nature belies a supportive reliability and presence of mind in times of crisis. Meï is deeply caring of her friends and often becomes a comforting voice of support for Jade in the darkest moments of her investigations. Quotes *''Encouraging Jade after Pey'j's abduction:'' "Hang in there Jade. Wrap up your report. It's the only way of saving Pey'j." *"Jade, your last report from the factory had a large impact on the population. The Hillyans have spontaneously shown their support." *"Shauni, Double H, we've received your pictures. You've done an exceptional job." Trivia *Meï is the only Felis Sapiens encountered in the game. *Following the liberation of Hillys, Meï, along with Double H and Nino, visits the lighthouse and Jade takes her photo posing with Yoa and the others; implying that they became good friends after they had finished working together. Category:Characters Category:IRIS Members Category:Beyond Good & Evil